


Unfamiliar

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coughing, Gen, Ice, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This is strictly platonic deciet is a teenager the others are adults, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Deciet is desperate. If he wasn't he wouldn't be knocking on a strangers door late at night. No he was desperate. He needed help.





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Awesome! Can I ask for a sickfic with sympathetic deceit then? Something with him fainting would be nice

Dee rang the doorbell a house that was unfamiliar to him. He shivered, drawing his arms closer to his body. The hail hammered hard around him. He had been soaked long ago, his jacket no longer being effective, a layer of ice coating it. His teeth were chattering, the cold long seeped into his bones. 

The door opened.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" A cheery person answered the door.

Dee's vision started to fade. He sputted out, "I... I'm sorry." His vision was closing in on him, black spots entering his sight. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. 

The world went dark. 

\---

When Patton answered the door, he wasn't really expecting to see a lone teenager, freezing on his doorstep. He also wasn't expecting said teen to faint. Patton barely managed to catch him.

"Logan!" Patton frantically called, "Roman? Virgil? Could you come here! One of you? I need help!"

Virgil ran in first, quickly followed by Roman and Logan.

"Patton?" Virgil panted, "What's-- Oh my god! What happened?" 

"I don't know!" Patton cried, "He just collapsed!"

"Bring him inside," Logan instructed.

\--- 

Dee woke up in a place unfamiliar to him. Everything was painful, Dee struggled to sit up, and when he inevitably failed, he curled in on himself. 

The gentle hum of the heater wrapped around him, like the blankets that cocooned him in place. His arms drew tight around his torso, as he shivered against the blankets.

Then he felt gentle fingers brushing through his hair. 

"Hey kiddo. How are you feelin'?"

Dee groaned, squinting against the light above him, trying to see the person's face. 

"Hey Logan, can you dim the lights?"

"Of course."

A few seconds later it was dark enough for him to see. A kind face smiled down at him.

"You gave us quite the scare! My names Patton, we've all got quite a few questions for you, but I want to make sure you're alright first kiddo."

Dee's chest tightened. Was he alright? He was scared and lost and alone, but was he alright? No. He felt horrible, and was sick. He had no where to go. Sure for now he safe, but for how much longer?

"Kiddo?"

Dee looked up startled. Patton smiled gently, "Hey, you kinda spaced out for a sec! What were ya thinking about?"

Dee opened his mouth to brush off Patton's question, but started to cough loudly instead.

Dee curled tight into his side, his chest tight with the pain of the coughs.

"Oh kiddo... Oh it'll be okay." Patton stroked Dee's hair gently, as he waited for the coughs to subside.

"Patton is he-- oh." Another man walk up beside Dee. "Patton do you require anything?"

Patton hummed, "Mm, Logan, can you grab some water?"

Logan nodded, "Of course. I'll tell Roman and Virgil he's awake."

Patton returned his attention to Dee, whose coughing had died down. Patton sighed, "What a great way to start the morning huh!" Patton looked thoughtfully at Dee. "Mm well kiddo I've got a lot of questions for you, but can you start by telling me your name?"

"Dee," He mumbled.

Patton smiled, "Dee? Well that's a neat name! There are four of us here." He chuckled, "Of course you've already met me! Then the other one you saw was Logan, and there's two others Roman and Virgil! Polar opposites I tell ya!"

Dee nodded, as his body shook with silent coughs.

Patton frowned, "Dee, kiddo you can cough. Don't try to hold them in."

"Indeed." Logan said as he walked back into the room with a glass of water.

By hearing that simple word of permission Dee launched into a fit of coughs. Tears pricked the edge of his eyes as sharp coughs that felt like sandpaper scratched his throat. 

A new voice entered the room. "Woah Elsa! I thought the cold didn't bother you!"

"Roman!" Patton exclaimed, "The poor kiddo's sick! Don't make fun of him!"

"Yeah Princey," another voice scoffed. "Sure the kid was literally covered in ice when he came by, but don't make fun of him. Now that's just mean." The sarcasm was thick in the voice.

"Now Virgil," Patton tsked. "Don't be mean! We don't even know anything about the poor kid!"

Logan cleared his throat, "Yes, we do not, and--" Logan turned to Dee, "--Would you be okay answering some questions?"

"Yeah..." Dee croaked out.

"Thank you. Why were you on our doorstep in such weather?" 

Dee averted his eyes, and spoke, barely louder than a whisper, "I... I ran away..."

Silence fell over the room. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away. 

Roman broke the silence with an awkward laugh, "Ha... ha... I was pretty spot on with Elsa huh?"

"Roman!" Patton cried. 

Dee curled a little further in on himself. They were fighting and it was all his fault. 

"Dee? Kiddo are you alright?"

Dee turned a bright smile on the adults in the room, "Of course I--" He started to hack loudly, the painful bursts coming quick and fast. 

"Here." Logan handed him a glass of water. "Please drink this, I would appreciate it if you refrained from lying about your symptoms. We cannot help you if we do not know what's wrong. Also I would like to take your temperature if that is alright."

Dee nodded as he took a sip of water, "Okay, go ahead."

Logan asked him to place the thermometer under his tongue. A few minutes later Logan removed it. 

"Hm..."

Virgil looked at Logan in alarm, "What? Is it bad?"

Logan shook his head, "No, it's not that bad. His fever is 102 degrees, and although I would like to continue to monitor it, it is not of concern right now."

Dee let the concerned voices of the adults around him wash over him. It was soothing. He felt safe here.

"Kiddo?" Patton's gentle voice broke Dee's trance. "Does that sound okay?"

Dee jerked his head up, "Huh?"

Roman chuckled, "Well ice kid, we thought we'd watch a movie with you. How does Frozen sound?"

Dee nodded in between coughs, "Sure. Um... thank you."

Virgil shook his head, "Don't thank us. I know what it's like, I ran away from home too. You deserve a space to stay."

Dee bit back tears, he didn't trust his voice. 

Roman smiled, "Well let's get this movie going huh!"

As the five people huddled on the couch, Dee finally felt relaxed. He was safe. He was alive. It would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
